Sticks the Badger
Sticks the Badger is one of the main characters in the Sonic Boom franchise series. She is a wacky anthropomorphic jungle badger, and a force of nature in every way. Since childhood, she has been living alone and flourishing in the wilderness, and is therefore new to friends in general. She eventually formed a strong bond with Team Sonic, and has joined them as their wild card in their ongoing battles against the evil Dr. Eggman. Background In the video game that is call Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric, Sticks the badger remained on Bygone Island while her team dealt with the uprising of Lyric the Last Ancient. Whenever meeting her team, she offered to trade their Shinies for Crowns. After Lyric was defeated, Sticks joined her team's celebration in the Village, where she got a robot part from Amy Rose, in which she planned to use as a spatula instead. In the sequel video game which is call Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal, Sticks was getting info from some rocks when she was caught in a rockslide. Fortunately, some of her friends had rescued her just in time. Afterwards, she tried in vain to warn her friends that an army was coming soon. Sticks soon after met Tails who revealed that Amy had been kidnapped by an evil snake named Lyric for her knowledge on the Lost Crystal of Power. Surprisingly being excited, Sticks left to save Amy and to make snake boots out of Lyric for her. However, her attempt at an impulse rescue was halted by Sonic, who got her to work along with him and Tails. Tracking Amy down with her data logs while Sticks had confused her team with her comprehension of teamwork, the trio found Knuckles, who was guarding Amy's path and had him to join them. The team soon after found a peculiar-acting Shadow the Hedgehog who Sonic had defeated earlier. Sticks and co. then learned that Shadow had been under Lyric's control through a Mind Control Device. Contacting them over a hologram, Lyric warned the group that he would soon wield the power of a god, once he was done with Amy. Sticks however, was not that impressed. With Sticks very confident in Amy's clues, Team Sonic followed them to an ancient robot plant after Shadow had left to get revenge on Lyric, where they met Metal Sonic. Sure Metal could take them to Lyric, so they followed him to a volcano where they used an Ancient plane to reach Lyric's sky base. After freeing Amy, Sticks faced Lyric with her team, who trapped them all, except Sonic. As Sticks was freed by Sonic, Lyric tried destroying Team Sonic with a weapon, but Shadow arrived in time to stop the weapon and enable Sonic to drop Lyric from his airship. Believing that Shadow did their work, Sticks had a heartfelt speech about how teamwork meant their efforts were wasted together to cheer Amy up. Sticks then had a hug with Amy and went home with her friends after Shadow had left. In Sonic Boom: Fire & Ice, when Team Sonic discovered strange weather patterns that could destroy the world if left unchecked, Sticks was send by Tails to set monitors up around the Village. There, she met D-Fekt, an Eggman robot with nearly limitless magnetic powers who sought to keep Team Sonic from closing the emerging fissures. Sticks, however, found D-Fekt irresistibly cute, even as her team told her how dangerous he was. Joining her friends in the fight, Sticks and her team began pursuing D-Fekt across the islands and sealing fissures with some new powers they had acquired to stabilize the weather, by believing that the robot and the fissures were connected. At the same time, Sticks had to deal with Sonic being taken away by Dr. Eggman repeatedly to race Eggman's Ragnium-powered EggBot Racers. In time, the team learned the fissures held Ragnium minerals which D-Fekt was covered in. Planning to follow D-Fekt to the fissures' source, Sticks was given a tracker by Tails which she convinced D-Fekt to wear since he liked her. The tracker lead Team Sonic to Ragna Rock where Eggman was mining for Ragnium and piping the mining by-products off to adjacent islands, thereby creating the fissures which were destroying the environment. Confronting Eggman in his mines, Sticks and Sonic ended up fighting D-Fekt to save Eggman when the robot went overboard trying to destroy Team Sonic to please his creator. After defeating D-Fekt and saving Eggman, the doctor's Ragnium mine was left permanently destroyed. Feeling obligated to show gratitude though, Eggman gave D-Fekt to Team Sonic as thanks, whom Sticks took in as a pet after Tails reprogrammed him to be harmless, before heading home with her friends. Personality Sticks the Badger is described as being an energetic, a free spirited girl and primal like a wild animal. She also has sharp animal instincts, is a fearsome combatant, a tenacious hunter, and will enter a feral frenzy when she is angry. Because of her isolated life, Sticks has become off-kilted, obtuse, mental and just plain nutty, and she thinks others are living in an alternate world that is different from the normal one, something that unnerves friends and enemies alike. While Sticks recognizes that she is a kook, she does not like having herself and her ideas written off as crazy by default (as she often turns out to be right). In spite of her unusual background, Sticks is intelligent, especially when in her right element, though her manners of speaking comes off as very strange to other people as she speaks in a primitive dialect she taught herself. Also, there is a definite method in much of her madness, and her hair-brained ideas can sometimes be strokes of brilliance that lead to solutions that no one else could have thought of. Due to living in the jungle, Sticks has no concept of formal behavior, a fact she is aware of and worries will embarrass her in fancy situations. She is also disgusted by anything cute, adorable and fuzzy.7 Despite this she has no problems with Miss Tomatopotamus and found the idea of Tails being in love to be adorable. While not a tomboy, Sticks is far from feminine and has no understanding of this concept. However, she does have her rare moments of girly-ness. She loves spending time in her burrow and returns to it for safety when a situation becomes too bizarre for her. Like Tails, she is passionate about arts and crafts and makes things from what she finds in nature. Unlike Tails though, Sticks usually considers technology as her enemy because it "can't be trusted". Regardless of her standpoints however, she is willing to compromise her principles for the right reasons. She has also curiously enough displayed an unlikely amount of affection for otherwise dangerous or disgusting robots, such as D Fekt and Buster. Sticks' social skills need plenty of work. She always speak her mind, even if it comes across as socially uncalibrated, and her wildness sometimes gets her into trouble during social situations. Sticks is not the most trusting individual and is full of outrageous suspicions and paranoia (though her instinctive skepticism often turns out to be quite accurate). She is very superstitious and senses danger, and conspiracies everywhere, in which leaves her in a state of constant stress. She especially suspects the government of being behind a lot of shady activities, including mind-controlling the public, and often thinks about toppling it. As such, she has equipment prepared for even the oddest situations. Sticks is also one who believes in speaking the truth, and cannot stand the real stories being withheld. Despite her dislike of lies, however, she is not a snitch. While the concepts of sharing, compassion, and friendship are foreign to her, Sticks has a good heart and a genuine desire to get closer to Sonic and his friends (though she is also completely comfortable being alone), and is fiercely loyal to them. Perhaps most noticeably, she is unwilling to rat out her friends, even when they do something she does not disagree with, although she expects them to come clean in the end. However, her loyalty also means that she feels very hurt when her friends do not trust her enough her when she needs them to. Her closeness to her friends also creates an internal struggle for her; on one hand she is not sure she can handle the life outside her burrow, but on the other hand she loves her friends and wants to hang out with them. Sticks has a horrible singing voice, which has been likened to "bagpipes in a wood chipper" and was bad enough to set off Tails' Disasterometer. Appearance Sticks the badger is an anthropomorphic brown badger only slightly shorter than Amy Rose. She has orange fur with thick eyelashes on the side of her eyes, long thick hair on the back of her head, which she keeps in two locks with auburn strings, and two brown stripes across each of her eyes, and bushy round ears that reach the end of her hair. Additionally, she has a peach muzzle with a small black nose, blue eyes and a medium long bushy tail. Her outfit attire consists of a tube top and a skirt with an auburn rope belt, each made of worn-down grey fabric stitched together, and tan fur-skin boots, one which has a fur cuff and the other which has metal bands on it. As accessories, she wears a golden band on her right upper arm, a spiral bracelet on her left wrist and a necklace braided with seashells and a gold ring. In Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games, Sticks also wore a pair of black bike shorts. For the Awardy Awards, Sticks wore a black one shoulder dress with white hemlines and black medium-heeled shoes. She always carry a white brown boomerang where ever she goes. Abilities 'Sonic Boom (TV Series)' When visiting Tails' house, Sticks and her team saw that Sonic and Tails housed Dr. Eggman, Orbot and Cubot while their lair underwent repairs. Sticks, however, believed it was a plan to destroy them with an "Obliterator Bot." Her fears were soon correct and confirmed true after Eggman kept Sonic and Tails up all night and revealed to Team Sonic that he lied about his lair to exhaust Sonic and Tails before summoning Obliterator Bot. However, the robot misheard Eggman and attacked his lair instead. Agreeing to help Eggman, Sticks, Knuckles and Amy distracted Obliterator Bot while the rest reached its kill switches, though they could not save the lair.13 As Sticks, Sonic, Knuckles and Amy chilled on the beach, Tails showed them his universal translator UT. However, UT created tension between Sticks and the team by translating their private thoughts from the subtext of their speech. When Tails and UT returned the next day, UT "translated" their comments into insults. As everyone began to fight, Tails discovered this UT was a fake send by Eggman to tear them apart. While Tails left to save the real UT, Sticks and the rest stayed home, not thinking UT was worth it. Later, UT returned to give them message from Tails and translated it into a call to rescue him from Eggman. Attacking the lair, Sticks and her team freed Tails and beat Eggman's Mega. Still fed up with UT though, Sticks threw it into the sea against her team's wishes.14 After Team Sonic saved the Village from Fire Bot, Sticks showed a kitten ill treatment, making her team convince her to get a pet to learn compassion. While out pet shopping with Sonic, Sticks chose a disgusting robo-dog she named "Buster". While Sticks loved her new pet, Buster annoyed her friends. After Buster ruined the team's attempt to stop a robbery made by Orbot and Cubot, the group tried making Sticks give up Buster, but she refused. Eggman then came by with a gift for Buster, revealing he made him. However, Eggman's gift turned Buster into a larger robot that caught the team, except for Sticks. Sticks got Buster under control though and had him release her friends and get rid of Eggman. Knowing Buster was too dangerous however, a sad Sticks released him.7 Video Games Sticks the Badger appears in the following video games: *Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games *Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric *Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal *Sonic Boom: Fire & Ice *Sonic Dash 2: Sonic Boom *Sonic Runners Quotes *This is a crazy idea *(To her shadow) "Quit following me" Relationships 'Amy Rose' 'Sonic the Hedgehog 'Miles "Tails" Prower' 'Knuckles the Echidna' 'Shadow the Hedgehog' 'Vector the Crocodile' Dr. Eggman Metal Sonic Trivia *She hates wearing clothes. Sticks has several differences from the other members of Team Sonic: *She is the only member who does not wear sports tape. *She is the only member who does not wear any gloves. *She is the only member who does not wear a Communicator (this is because she does not trust technology). Instead, she uses an old-fashioned telephone. *She is the only member with confirmed family members. *Sticks can play the banjo. *Sticks claims she only owns one outfit. *It is said that Sticks cannot cook. *Sticks claims that she never sleeps, although that is not entirely true, as there has been instances where she has been seen napping. More likely, she just has long periods where she does not sleep at all. *When Sticks does goes to sleep, she wears a metal cap in her bed. *Sticks is the only person in Hedgehog Village who does not own a television, mainly because she believes they are a conspiracy to control minds. *Of all the robots she has come to hate, Sticks dislikes Orbot the least. Sticks has several times demonstrated her own battle cry, which is a high-pitch shrill. *As of Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal, Sticks has seen a total of twelve ancient cities in her life. *Sticks bears a very strong resemblance to Marine the Raccoon. As such, many fans initially mistook Sticks as a supposed Sonic Boom incarnation of Marine until she was revealed to be a new character to the franchise. *Sticks bears a resemblance to Aika from Skies of Arcadia and Cham-Cham from Samurai Shodown. Both characters have similar hairstyles and wield boomerangs as their main weapons. Cham-Cham and Sticks also grew up and live around nature. Her resemblance to the former was hinted in Sonic the Hedgehog #275. *Unlike the other main characters, as seen in the opening of the Sonic Boom television series, Sticks is associated with the color green and not the primary color of her body. However, in Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal she is giving an aura based on her primary color like the other characters. *Sticks is the first character not made by the Sonic Team or from the main Sonic the Hedgehog video game series to get her own wallpaper and profile on Sonic Channel. *Sticks is currently the only Sonic character exclusively in the Sonic Boom series to appear in a game outside of her franchise. *Sticks is the only main character from the Sonic Boom franchise who is a new character. All other main characters are new versions of their mainstream counterparts. *Despite the fact of Sticks being a great friend of Sonic and Amy, ironically in real life her species (badgers) are the main predator of the hedgehogs. *Sticks claims that she is incapable of using the spin attack. However, she is clearly able to perform it in Sonic Dash 2: Sonic Boom. This is likely because the characters in this game all use the same basic moves. *Starting from season two of the Sonic Boom television series, Sticks would wield a new weapon in many of the new episodes she appeared in. Series' producer Bill Freiberger has explained this was implemented due to a desire to add new and interesting elements to season two. Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : Aoi Yuki *'English' : Nika Futterman Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females